Cherry and Bella in the spiderwick cronicols
by Generalhyna
Summary: When Bella gets a letter she discovers she has cousions on her Fathers side and invites Cherry, Mo, Atticus, Patch and Forte to the spiderwick manor to help the grace family move in. But when Atticus and Jarad find Arther spiderwicks field guide, it becomes a race to protect the book, and Bella from the rouge ogre Mulgarath and his partner the raven.


**Authors notes:** General hyna with a new story who like Famous writer "Perkygoth14" will be placed in a movie as Bella and her new friend's discover Bellas extended family members and help them with problems…starting with the Spiderwick cronicols. This will be based on the movie mostly as I don't have the books but will have twists as new characters are added.

All that is asked is to read and enjoy, as I own nothing just my ocs, Cherry, Atticus and Mo belong to Perky goth (read and review her stories they are awesome)

 **Chapter 1 Prolouge: Invite to the spiderwick Manor**

 **70 years ago**

In a room in an old manor there were many instrament's and bugs on walls dead and tacked, though some blank, some holding live animals such as frogs, insects and more resembling a scientists lab, as a man ran in panting, in his arms was a strange book or a journel, his boots caked with mud as if he was running as he closed the door as he made space on his desk as he opened the journel and begain to write and seemed to sketch as he placed odd items in the book as he looked at something in a box as he used an odd stone with a circle in it revealing it to be a dead fairy as he used an odd monical thing to place the stone in it as he pinnd the dead fairy on it as an observation.

He then started to rapidly draw and placed odd items as he painted amazing stuff such as fae creatures and dangerous monsters, as well as a dangerous and wrathful monster…the rouge Ogre Mulgarath, as he drew pictures of what he can transform into as a snake and a raven and a warning of how to find through his discise as he then boundedthe pages in rope into a whole book as he looked on another desk at another book, about as big as a novel as he stood up and walked to it as he wrote on a piece of paper.

"For my future desendent, the chosen child of imagination as the seers foretell, may you get this book and learn of the secrets of the Dalmar family and stop there cult" he said tieing the note on the book as he walked to his Journel like book and tied a ribbon on it as he melted wax on the ribbon bind and then placed a seal on it as a pulse of wind seemed to blow around and around the manor as growling was hured as the old man sighed.

"My who ever finds it use it correctly, be it my desendents or those who are trustworthy" he said looking outside.

 **Now**

In Bellas apartment home the young chosen of imagination and creativity was preparing lunch for herself and Atticus, Mo, Cherry and the others as she looked like Sanji to make it flow better humming happily she/he got now to the point of not needing a glamor bubble to transform.

"Came quite the long way for myself and became more awesome, though the cult of Ravenhearst still wants me*Frowns a bit* I hope me and Atticus can do what the master detective did and stop them" he said recalling how he/she had to help Madam Fate twice and the two times they faced the dalmar family…and the tragity that followed and the events that happened as well that got her to the point, though wondered "Whats next in my life?" he said as he set the plates and swapped to be Bella as she walked down stairs to her mail box as she pulled out the mail.

"Let's see *Leafs through it* usual junk and stuff and *stops at a note* Huh whats this?" she said walking back into her apartment as she sat down to read it, however as she read it her eyes widened and then grinned big as she jumped up and became Franky (One piece) Cheering* I DON'T BELIVE IT! I CANT BELIVE IT! I SHANT BELIVE IT! BUT *taps it* HER IT IS!" he yelled getting excited as he paced "I mean, I can't belive it *gets stary eyed* I have more family members *Gasps as he becomes Crump as nightmare penguin* I got to tell someone…I got to tell the others, ooohhh family visit and to help with the move and maybe I can learn about my family on my papas side" he said happily as he smelled something smoking.

"Right after I finish lunch, then I will tell them…*Gets giggly as he becomes Sanji again* this is gonna be fun" he said as he got lunch ready and to tell his friends to invite on meeting her new family on her grandpas side…

However an adventure is out there and it seems the cult just won't quit on her

 **Authors note:** well here is the first chapter, and the next chapter Bella, inviting Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch and Forte to the Spiderwick estate to meet Bellas cousions on her father's side the grace family and help them move in and settle in, but get a warning from Drell about Mulgarath and his new helper The Raven, who desires Arther Spiderwicks field guide and Bellas heart and powers, and learns the area they are in is a big hot spot for the fae.


End file.
